


Consider It Night

by SteadyLittleSoldier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Married!lock, Romance, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Slash, Smut, marriedlock, sexlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteadyLittleSoldier/pseuds/SteadyLittleSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are calling their first time "the defloration".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider It Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasfia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tasfia).



John was half-asleep on the bed, wrapped up in white bed sheet. It was a bit chilly. He felt a cold hand slithering inside his pajama top, and a leg curling around his hips under the sheet. John smiled and turned his head slightly to find a fuzz of dark curly hair. Eyes still closed, John murmured, 'Good morning, husband.' His face almost buried in the curls. It smelt so…so Sherlock.

'Is it?' Sherlock mumbled, teasingly brushing his lips on John's neck.

'Depends on what you intend to do next.'

'If you don't be so boring to fall back to sleep, I've got a couple of things on my mind.' said Sherlock, moving his hand from his waist to his chest, circling John's nipple with his finger, which hardened almost instantly. Sherlock's leg tightened around John's hips.

John smiled lazily, 'Come on, I needed some sleep after that tiring party.'

'Hmm and you ruined our wedding night.'

'Thought you didn't care about this whole wedding thing.'

'Yes, I don't. It's pointless.'

'Then?'

'Then what?'

'Then why do you care about our wedding night?' said John, turning over to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock raised his head a little, frowned. 'And who was saving "the defloration" for the wedding night?!' said he, making air quotation marks.

John giggled. 'Oh you little virgin, so desperate to get deflowered.'

'Shut up.'

'You're so adorable when you sulk.'

'Stop smiling.' Sherlock dropped on the pillow with a light thud.

'It's my wedding night!' said John, getting on top of Sherlock, his elbows on both side of his head.

'As I told you, you ruined it, by sleeping like a furry cat.'

'I've only slept for about two hours.'

'Two hours and seventeen minutes. And if I hadn't woken you up, you would have been sleeping forever.'

'I was half awake by your crazy violin partita.'

'Anyway it's not exactly night anymore.' said Sherlock, looking away.

John took his hands in his and crossed their fingers into locks and pinned them on both sides of Sherlock's head. Sherlock looked back to John.

'It's still dark outside, we can consider it night.'

John's mouth was so close to Sherlock's that they brushed against each other as he talked.

'What if I said I wasn't in the mood now?' said Sherlock, smiling a bit now.

John chuckled. 'As if.'

John gave him a soft kiss and smiled, looking into his eyes. Sherlock smiled back and lifted his head up a bit, urging John to kiss him again. John took the sign and started sucking on Sherlock's upper lip. Sherlock opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside John's mouth, John gladly welcomed it. Sherlock tasted so buttery and…milky, exactly as he looked, John couldn't come up with more heavy words. Sherlock was so fluffy with his curly hair and soft, creamy skin, John felt he could lick the whole of him.

Sherlock licked the inside of John's lips and pushed his lower lip inside John's mouth. Taking the indication, John bit Sherlock's lower lip gently, making Sherlock whimper. That sound, that melty chocolate voice, send a shiver down John's belly and right to his groin. John started unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt, revealing his pale chest.

'You're still in your wedding shirt.' said John.

How he could not have showered and still smelt so good? The white shirt almost melting and mixing with his pale chest, like cream with butter, in the dim light.

Sherlock smiled and pulled John closer, one of his hands on the back of John's neck and the other on his waist. He wrapped his legs around John's hips, closing whatever distance that was left between them. John was now pinned to him. Sherlock started to kiss him hungrily, his saliva coagulated, making John's mouth wetter. He tore off John's pajama top, and in a blink of an eye, Sherlock was on top. Sherlock smirked at John's appreciative "not-bad" expression.

Sherlock sucked on John's lower lip while undoing his pajama bottoms. He pushed it down to John's knees and slithered one hand in his boxers, while with the other hand he fondled his torso.

John gasped as Sherlock teasingly started stroking his cock. 'Oh…fu…Sherlock, you tease.' John chocked. Sherlock smirked, burying his face in John's neck and placing soft kisses.

'God, I'm so hard.' murmured Sherlock. John could feel the bulge between Sherlock's legs. He pushed Sherlock's shoulder tenderly and pinned him to the bed.

'My turn, big boy.' said John, smiling mischievously. John unbuttoned Sherlock's trousers and went down. He could see the wet patch on his grey boxers. He pulled the boxers down to reveal his arousal; pre-cum already oozing out of the tip. John licked it off, making Sherlock moan 'Oh…John.' John licked every bit of his arousal, leaving no pre-cum on it.

Sherlock arched his hips in pleasure, closing his eyes, so that he was in John's mouth wholly. John drank, making Sherlock moan louder and clutch the bed sheet; which he thought was a better idea than clutching John's hair, because he clutched the bed sheet so tight that his knuckles were white and it would have hurt.

John came up in a while, his lips slightly open, and wet with seed and saliva. Sherlock took his face between his long hands and John placed soft kisses on Sherlock's; their warm breath brushing each other's face. A rhythmical silence fell around them, just the pitter-patter of their lips. John rubbed his cock against Sherlock's, making Sherlock sigh with pleasure. Sherlock could feel John was as hard as he was; he had promised defloration, hadn't he?

'Do it, John.' mumbled Sherlock; between John's kisses.

John stopped to look at Sherlock. 'You sure, you're ready?' said John.

'I'm ready.'

'Are you sure?' John pressed.

'Never been surer.'

'You said the same about our marriage.'

'That's right. Don't' you see, I'm sure about you.'

Sherlock looked so glorious with his messy dark hair and soft and aroused expression. And to think that John was the one who made him that aroused and that Sherlock was so willing to give himself to him was overwhelming.

John smiled. 'Okay,' said John as he tenderly brushed Sherlock's hair locks from his forehead and caressed his high cheekbones. 'It's going to hurt a little, ok? First time is a bit hard. I'll try to be as gentle as possible. But you tell me when it hurts or if you want me to stop. Do I have your word?'

'Come on, John, I'm not a kid, I know all that.'

John raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, ok…whatever.' said Sherlock, rolling his eyes.

'That's my boy.' John smiled.

'There's lube in the bed-side drawer.'

John went to sit on the edge of the bed and opened the drawer. 'Exactly how long have you been planning for it?' said John, amused to see how ready Sherlock was with everything.

'Since the start.' said Sherlock, resting on his elbow and looking at John from the back.

Sherlock couldn't resist crawling up to John from behind. Kissing the tender skin just under John's ear, Sherlock whispered, 'Allow me.' Taking the lubricant from his hands, Sherlock bit John's earlobe gently. He poured some lubricant on his palm while kissing and brushing his lips on John's shoulder. John moaned and got hold of the back of Sherlock's head when he started stroking John's cock with lubricant. Sherlock was an expert on his jewel; he knew every curve, every vein of it.

'Mine…' Sherlock whispered between his kisses.

'Don't make me burst in here.' John chocked. 'Lie down.'

Flattered by how horny he could make John, Sherlock did as he said. John came hovering over him. He pressed a tender kiss on Sherlock's mouth and went down. He then gently pushed spread Sherlock's thighs.

Sherlock moaned as John entered one finger. He entered another, Sherlock moaned louder. When the third went in, John thought Mrs. Hudson might hear him, Sherlock moaned his name so loudly.

So far, so good - thought John. John pulled out his fingers and slithered up. Sherlock took his face in his hands.

'I want you in, doctor.' he muttered.

'Aye aye, captain.' smirked John.

He placed his cock on the entrance and pushed in. He moved rhythmically and pushed further in, making Sherlock moan with every push. Sherlock's grip on the back of John's head tightened as he kept moaning his name with the pain of pleasure.

'John…oh god John…'

Sherlock wished he had something to bite on when John pushed deeper and deeper.

'Yes…John…oh…' moaned Sherlock.

John thrust at various places, discovering where Sherlock liked it, and all of a sudden Sherlock made a choking noise, his eyes shot open. He clutched John's shoulder, his nails digging in, but John was too concerned about Sherlock to feel his own pain. John could feel Sherlock getting tight.

'You alright? Are you alright?' panted John, his pain seemed insignificant compared to what he thought Sherlock was experiencing.

Sherlock's expression softened the next second, but John could see there were tears in his eyes and he was very red in the face. John started to pull out.

'No! Don't stop, I'm alright, I'm alright.' panted Sherlock.

'Are you sure you're alright?' said John, very anxious about the newly deflowered one.

'Don't you dare go ruining my defloration, John Watson.'

John chuckled and started thrusting again, quite gently now.

'Harder, John…harder.' panted Sherlock. He arched his hips, urging him to go harder.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head with pleasure as John obeyed his command.

'John…oh' he mumbled, while tangling his fingers in John's hair. 'John I think…I think…I'm gonna…'

Before he could finish the sentence, his cock burst seed all over John's belly; orgasm kick in.

Almost at the same time John reached his. A silver thread of saliva oozed out of John's mouth as they moaned in unison; their shallow rapid breathing brushing each other's face. John dug his face in the hollow of Sherlock's neck and shoulder, and stayed there for a couple of glorious moment.

Finally John pulled out and dropped on the pillow beside Sherlock, panting.

'It's true then.' said John

'What is?' said Sherlock, turning on his right to meet his husband's eyes.

'When you do it with the person you love is the best.'

Sherlock smiled mildly. 'I suppose you don't expect me to understand this, but even I know that it's true.'

John cupped Sherlock's face, smiling back he said, 'I love you, Sherlock Holmes.'

'I love you, doctor.' said Sherlock, as John placed soft kisses all over his face. And before they knew it, they fell asleep, in each other's arms, into another dreamland, living another fantasy.

\---

When Sherlock woke up the next morning (a couple of hours later is more like it), it was to the heavy breathing of John; his hot breath brushed Sherlock's face, much to his pleasure on this chilly morning of December. His hair was all messy and he looked so soft that Sherlock couldn't help wonder how fluffy John seemed in the morning. Sherlock smiled to the thought, then frowned thinking that he has just used the word "fluffy". Darn it, he was going to use whatever word he could find for John, though he doubted the dictionary would be ample to describe his John – his John.

John stirred on his back, groaning a bit, and his mouth fell open in his sleep. Sherlock smiled again on his cuteness. He's so like a fluffy cat – thought Sherlock. Sometimes he wondered he would say 'meow' instead of hello. He's like a puppy too sometimes. But he resembled a hedgehog. He's just so…John…my John – thought Sherlock and kissed gently on the tip of his nose. John blinked several times and opened his eyes slowly.

'Good morning, husband.' smiled Sherlock

John smiled back lazily. 'Is it now?'

Sherlock leaned on his elbows and rested his head on his palm and chuckled saying, 'Oh yes! It is.'

John looked at him and sighed lazily. 'I can't tell you how much I love waking up next to you.'

'You don't have to.' said Sherlock while brushing John's jaw with his thumb. 'Some things are best left unsaid.' For Sherlock felt the same and they didn't need word to make each other understand.

'Do you have any plans for honeymoon?' John joked.

Wrapping a hand around John's waist Sherlock said, 'You mean sex holiday?'

'Yes, sex holiday.' chuckled John, cuddling Sherlock.

'Or we can just go on cases and have sex…'

'Cases and sex, that works.' said John, laughing.

'Try different things…' said Sherlock mischievously.

'I see where you're going.' John leaned on his one elbow and looked down at Sherlock. 'Do you even know how to do it?'

'I'm a fast learner.'

'I should hope so…'

'So…should we go the other way around?'

'Now?'

'Is there any other time?'

'But it's morning, don't you have a problem with that?' teased John, biting his lower lip.

Sherlock pushed John's shoulder gently, pinning him to the bed and hovered over him, their mouth so close that they brushed as he whispered, 'Well then…consider it night.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge actually. A friend of mine was complaining that I don't write slash and kinda challenged me. So yeah this is my first slash.  
> 


End file.
